


* **gender thieves*

by Haemish (an_fish)



Category: Raffles (TV 1977), Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Gender, M/M, NB Tastica, Other, Poetry, Trans Character, fanpoetry, life is traaaaans basically, trans humor, transmasc antics, transmascs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_fish/pseuds/Haemish
Summary: "All gender is acquired through criminal means."--Incorrect Raffles QuotesIn which a 21st century Gender Thief writes a letter to his partner in crime. They fancy themselves inspired by the late Bunny Manders and A.J. Raffles. The letter was found thousands of years later and appeared as evidence of The Interminable And Deeply Unnecessary Gender Wars Of The Distant Past.





	* **gender thieves*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremendousdetectivetheorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/gifts).



In the year of our Fenderbender 30733, the following hand written document from the Human 21st Century was recovered:

 

My Dear Bunny,  
(You do remind me of our Bunny Manders almost as much as I remind myself of Me)

As a gentleman I write this to you from the highest tower of a Science Museum, the topmast of a staircase if you will, which as it happens adjoins a parking garage.

As I think back over our long acquaintanceship, I find myself wondering whether some of these are words I said to you or whether I imagined saying them to you. There have been so many of Both that I can scarcely contain the feeling of Strangeness at now writing down as many as I can think of with a pen:

"oh, and Clothes the door on your way out would you Darling?"

"This jewelry table makes a good handhold"

"What a gesture of pure lounging you are!"

"Would you please help me mend this crease in my best pants"

"Well, as our aesthetic prophet Haemish Andreae once said:  
'The more gothic I dress myself, the more Lavender my interest in men becomes.' "

That time I cast my eyes to the side of you and said, "I swallowed a quantity of your wine while you were out"

"I like to hear you talk of pretense"

"IS THAT AN IGUANA IN YOUR SITTING ROOM?"

"this book is Dripping with flirtations"

"I've drawn a bath and now I'm going to lie in it Fully Clothed!"

"That Man's Hand, quelle excuse"

"I've never in my life sealed a letter with hot wax and then pressed it with a Signet Ring I was wearing to affix it with my initials but it's something I think about Constantly"

"I am In Love with this cozy hearth of yours"

"My Dear fellow it's been HOURS and now I'm finally speaking to you through this vintage wall telephone"

 

Yours Affectionately in Science and Lassissitude,

Vincent Larch

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how as trans and otherwise gender nonconforming fans we often intensely idolize gendery characters who are played by cis (or publicly cis) actors. And I was thinking why aren't We the Gender Idols sometimes? What if our faves idolized Us for a change? What if We are where our characters got all that gender from in the first place?? So I imagined myself as a Gender Prophet in the lives of Bunny and Raffles. It was too intimidating to write As either of them so I went for someone kind of roleplaying Raffles/Bunny with their pal in a world where Bunny and Raffles just casually quote from and base their life aesthetics off of Known Gender Prophet Me. It was FUN.
> 
> Shoutout to @tremendousdetectivetheorist for introducing me to Raffles fandom and for doing a poetry exchange with me that led to this!
> 
> Also shoutout to The Book of Secrets by Are for inspiring this use of the word Lavender.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/791039/chapters/1494662


End file.
